


Day #3: Mistletoe

by Accal1a



Series: December Nickels Insanity [3]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick and Kelly surprise each other with holliday cheer.





	Day #3: Mistletoe

Kelly hated mistletoe. 

He hated it with a burning passion that he normally only reserved for people shooting out of hunting season or the movie Titantic. What kind of stupid ending had _that_ been? They both could have fit on the fucking board. Any idiot knew that the way you died in water wasn't the drowning itself, it was the tiredness or temperature making your body seize up, that was what made you drown. They should have both been on the board. Stupid fucking James Cameron.

His yearly 'kill every sprig of mistletoe on sight' was in full swing around his cabin. He knew that he was muttering about it being a parasite, knew that he was cursing the birds that had brought it near his beautiful trees, knew he probably sounded like a ranting wilderness man, but he didn't care.

Kelly really fucking hated mistletoe.

Once he had a good haul in his wheelbarrow, he moved to push it back towards the cabin and the yearly literal 'kill it with fire' ceremony.

He reached in to pull out a handful of the offensive plant when he got back to his fire pit and was about to start building the gleeful pyre when another idea struck him and he stopped.

"Okay, you get a pass this year," he said to the pile, "but don't think this makes us square." 

~~~

Even though Kelly picked him up from the airport, even though they had been chatting in the car, even though it wasn't a surprise to see Kelly's cabin, it always made Nick's stomach flip with nerves when he saw the place. He didn't feel nervous about being there, Kelly had always been his home, but something about knowing he was about to be happier than he had been in a while always made him smile and his body flush. Perhaps that was what love was all about.

"What happened to the purge?" Nick asked as soon as he walked into the cabin. There was mistletoe _everywhere_ , on every hanging beam or cupboard, pinned to the walls, there was even mistletoe wound all the way up the bannister. 

"It got a reprieve." Kelly replied, looking a little nervous. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, now he realised it had been stupid. His house looked like a fucking bird's nest.

"You know I'd kiss you all over this house regardless, right?" Nick said in a soft voice, staring into Kelly's changeable eyes.

Kelly smiled, some of the nerves dissipating. "Sure, but now you _have_ to whenever I ask."

Nick rolled his eyes. As if Kelly ever had to ask. He smiled again before placing his lips softly against his lover's.

"Like this?" He said, their lips mere millimetres apart.

Kelly pulled the back of Nick's neck in for another kiss that was far more heated and Nick laughed against his lips.

"Do you want to keep talking about mistletoe, or…" Kelly asked between kisses.

Nick was pushing Kelly's jacket off his shoulders before Kelly had even completed his thought.

~~~

A few weeks later, Nick was the one picking Kelly up from the airport, and seriously he had had enough of airports now, he wanted to come up with a way that they didn't have to pull this crap anymore; but that was a thought for another day because his utterly gorgeous fiancée was about to spend Christmas day with him, and he was so very happy about that prospect.

Boston traffic was being Boston traffic and by the time they got back to the marina, Nick's easy-going attitude had soured somewhat.

"Nicko." Kelly said softly, placing a hand on his lover's cheek.

Nick turned and kissed his palm, smiling when he saw the infectious grin on Kelly's face. "Fuck the traffic, babe. We get to spend _Christmas_ together. An actual Christmas morning."

"Kels, we've spent Christmas' together before."

"Yeah, well this one might have actual snow. Fuck the desert, man."

That startled a laugh out of Nick and he impulsively reached over and kissed his partner, turning it filthy within seconds.

Kelly pushed him backwards. "Nope."

Nick looked at him incredulously. " _Nope_?"

"I'm not screwing you in the car again, Nicko." Kelly said, popping open his door. "Catch me if you can!"

Nick laughed and got out of the vehicle himself. "I'll just get your bag shall I?" He called across the marina parking lot.

All he heard on the breeze was his fiancée's laughter, and he didn't think anything was more perfect than that.

When Nick turned up to the Fiddler, Kelly was standing in the door to the salon, staring wide-eyed at the décor. 

Nick settled the bags on the floor and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind, hugging him tightly.

"Where the _hell_ did you get this much mistletoe in the middle of Boston?" Kelly asked, with something like awe tingeing his voice.

Nick shrugged. "I have my ways." 

Kelly turned in his embrace and Nick let him.

"What was it you said? Now you _have_ to kiss me." Nick continued.

"Like you have to ask." Kelly replied, smiling.

~~~

Kelly thought he knew every stupidly dorky thing his partner ever had or ever would do, until he saw Nick lounging in the banquette on Christmas Day, a Santa hat on his head and a wide grin on his face.

"Oh my God." Kelly said, smacking his hand to his face as if he could somehow get the vision out of his brain. "What the hell, Irish?" He said, laughing despite himself.

"My name is Nick," he said and paused for dramatic effect, "want to sit in my lap?"

"I'm going back to sleep." Kelly said and made as if to turn.

"Aww, Kels! That was _gold_." Nick replied, sounding genuinely affronted.

Kelly left Nick wanting for a second longer before turning around quickly and crossing the space in long strides, pushing Nick's chest back to the seat and straddling him.

Nick reached down and picked up a sprig of mistletoe and dangled it above their heads. "Merry Christmas, Kelly." He said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Nicko." Kelly replied in the same tone before placing his hands back on Nick's chest, keeping him pinned as he kissed him thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
